Present invention embodiments relate to systems, methods and computer program products for incorporating sounds from a real world environment into a virtual reality environment. In particular, the present invention embodiments relate to incorporating a visual representation of a source of a real world sound into a virtual reality environment of a virtual reality session.
Virtual reality devices such as, for example, virtual reality goggles, are becoming more commonplace. When using virtual reality goggles in a real world environment, a user of the virtual reality goggles may hear real world sounds that are inconsistent with a virtual reality environment being experienced by the user. For example, the user may hear a sound of an approaching airplane, may reflexively look up while in a virtual reality session, and not find a visual representation of a source of the sound in the virtual reality environment. As a result, the user may feel confused and disoriented.
Noise canceling technology could be used to block out unwanted sounds while the user is in a virtual reality session. However, the blocked out sounds may include sounds that indicate an existence of a dangerous situation, of which the user would remain unaware.